


No Way to Hide

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just so you know, that sounded a lot less stalkery in my head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

"You'd best step off, Super-stupe. I'm not one of your little Metropolis hoods, I'm a  _bad_ mother-"

"Shut your mouth!"

The punk cocked his head at Kon, raising an eyebrow. "What you say, Stuperboy? You know, just last month, I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die." Kon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Y'know, you'd be a much more fearsome hood if it weren't for the fact that I'm pretty sure you're actually Robin." The kid blinked, then whipped off his shades, familiar blue eyes glaring at Kon.

"How did you figure me out?" Kon grinned, the familiar  _lubdub_  of Tim's heartbeat ringing through his ears.

"Well for starters, I know exactly what you sound like, no matter how you disguise your voice. Your heartbeat just doesn't lie. And then there was the fact that you quoted a Johnny Cash song at me." Tim's face cracked into a smile.

"You wouldn't have known it was a Johnny Cash song if I hadn't told you."

"Everlast is a fantastic group. Don't you say anything bad about Everlast." Kon threw his arms around Tim, lifting them both into the air. "Besides, it doesn't matter what face you wear, I'll always be able to find you. That...sounded a lot less stalkery in my head, just so you know." Tim laughed, tucking his legs between their chests. "...god, you are so hot. Even in the wig and gross baggy clothes, you are the hottest guy in the universe."

"You could be flexible like I am, with some practice."

"And if I lost about two tons worth of muscle mass." Tim pressed his lips to Kon's clavicle.

"You're sexy just as you are. Now c'mon, let's get ourselves to one of Batman's Metropolis safe houses. I suddenly have a craving for M&M cookies and clothes that don't hang off my ass."

"...or no clothes at all..."

"Yeah, that works too."

"Score!"


End file.
